


My Side

by Jeonginniesquish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Kims are Famous, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Woochan is here too, Woojin and Seungmin are brothers, Woojin is a whole package, chan and jeongin are bffs, i don't know what to tag anymore, i don't make the rules, jeongin is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonginniesquish/pseuds/Jeonginniesquish
Summary: In, JYP High School, Seungminis well-known in their school while Jeongin is just normal student. He thought his school year will be the same as before but what if it changed?





	1. The Beginning

-

Jeongin's POV

 

Early in the morning, as students start going to school, Chan and Jeongin always go to school together since then. As they enter the gate, full of shouting and laughing from other students, "this school will be loud as always" Chan said and sighed. Jeongin just sighed and continued their walking to the entrance of the building. "Ok! let's meet at lunch?" Chan asked the younger. "Yes~~" Jeongin answered cutely. "You're so cute~ hyungie will buy you sweets" Chan squealed due to the cuteness of Jeongin and pinched his chubby checks. Jeongin gave the brightest smile as a response. "Bye Innie~~ Let's meet later" Chan said and gave a tap on a shoulder and left to go to his class.

 

As Chan left Jeongin, "I hope this school year will be fun" he thought to himself, Jeongin go to the other way and find his room. As he reached his assigned room, he sat near the window so he can stare outside and just daydream. There are only few students in room because it's still very early. As time passed by, the room is almost full but the chair beside Jeongin is still empty. He doesn't have friends because he usually with his brother, Chan, every time. 

-

Chan's POV

 

As Chan left Jeongin for him to go his class, he meet up with Woojin, The Student Council President, which he currently dating. He had a long time crush on him which he kept on telling Jeongin, he feel like he's in heaven every time he sees him. As he kept on walking towards his classroom, he found Woojin grabbing some textbooks from his locker. Chan sneakily hid behind Woojin and pat his back which made Woojin almost jump from surprise. "Channie!! Please don't do that again" Woojin pouts. Chan giggles and said "No promises", he winked. Woojin was about to kiss him but Chan blocked it with the book that Woojin is holding. "Let's go!" Chan said and grabbed Woojin. He pulled him in the classroom since it's just in front of the lockers they were standing. 

 

As they enter their classroom, they quickly saw Changbin and Minho talking to each other, "Binnie-ah!" Chan screamed to catch his attention. "Hi~" both of them said towards the Chan and Woojin. They sat near each other while the bell rang, and the teacher came,"Good Morning class" greeted them. "We're not going to do anything yet, the discussion will start tomorrow" said by the teacher and let her students do they're own thing.

-

Jeongin's POV

 

The bell rang and still there is one more chair not yet occupied which is also beside Jeongin. As the teacher entered the classroom, "Good Morning Class! I'll be your teacher in Mathematics" the teacher greeted and sat on his chair to check the attendance. While the teacher is checking the attendance, a late student rushing to the class, it was Kim Seungmin, the handsome smart student that every girls has a crush on, "Sorry I'm late. It won't happen again" he apologised. "Take your sit" the teacher told him. The class is like a full of bees because of the his classmates gossiping about Seungmin but Jeongin just froze because of shock that Kim Seungmin was his classmate, "He is so perfect~~~" he thought to himself. Jeongin shook his head and tried to forget what he was thinking. Seungmin came to Jeongin and asked "Hi is this seat taken?" with a smile. Jeongin was so flustered that he can't talk straight "N-No" and looked away. Seungmin gave a big smile to Jeongin which he can see with his peripheral vision. "He talked to me and smiled at me" he thought to himself. He can hear of his girl classmates' squeals because of how adorable Seungmin is.

 

Since it's the first day of class, discussion will start on the next day. Jeongin just used his phone to get his mind off that Seungmin is his seat mate for a whole period. 

 

The bell rang because it's lunch time, "Please have an advance study for tomorrow" the teacher announced and left. Jeongin quickly left the class and went straight to the cafeteria where he found Chan already waiting for him. "How was it?" Chan curiously asked. Jeongin starts to blush which is very obvious and Chan starts to laugh. "Ooo~ Something good happened. Give me the hot tea" Chan teased and wiggled his eyebrows. Jeongin stayed quiet and covered his face. "It's first day of class and you have a crush already?" Chan kept teasing him while Jeongin just kept silent. "Wow Innie you have grown so much!" Chan pretend to wipe his 'tears'. "Stop it!" Jeongin screamed but not that loud. "So who is this crush of yours?" Chan asked and gave a weird smile. "It's not a crush ok! But I was just astounded by Seungmin" Jeongin shyly answered. "Wait, you two are in the same class?!" Chan shockingly said and Jeongin just nodded. "Wow someone will have a great school year" Chan said and pouted. "What about you hyun-" Jeongin asked but disturbed by the bell. They bid each other goodbyes and planned to meet after class.

 

"I will indeed" he thought to himself and walked to his class. He found Seungmin standing at the back with his friends, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and him are just having some conversation. Those three are Jeongin's classmates even last year but Seungmin is not with them. Jeongin sat on his chair and just wait for the time pass.

 

 

-End of Class-

 

 Chan's POV

 

They were dismissed early so Chan thought he should wait for Jeongin outside his classroom. "See you tomorrow" Chan said to his friends. "Bye hyung" Changbin and Minho responded while "I wanna come with you. I haven't seen Jeongin for awhile" Woojin whined. "Sure" Chan answered with the purest smile and lead the way to Jeongin's classroom.

 

They found Jeongin's classroom and Woojin was shocked that Seungmin and Jeongin are classmates.They found Jeongin just daydreaming since the teacher is just chatting to others. As they were dismissed and the teacher left the class. Chan rushed towards Jeongin and surprised him. "Jeongin!! How was your first day?" Chan screamed which made him jump from his chair. Woojin just walked towards them and said "Seungmin-ah, I see you're classmate with Jeongin" while giving Seungmin a weird smile. Seungmin just ignored his brother and kept on arranging his stuff.

 

"Wanna go to the cafe before we head home? It's Woojinnie treat" Chan invites the two while Woojin is shocked with the statement. "I didn't say I'm going to treat you guys" Woojin complains with a pout. "Hyung you can't say no to us" Jeongin teased Woojin sticking out his tongue. "Touché, well I have head home already. Sorry, maybe next time" Seungmin apologised and carried his bag and left. "Aw Innie can't be with Seungminnie" Chan teased Jeongin leads him being flustered. "Oh I see what's going on" Woojin also teased Jeongin made him even more flustered. "Let's go already" Jeongin shouted and pushed the two outside of the classroom.

-

 

 


	2. The Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Milk first before cereal" group chat = 2000 line plus Jeongin
> 
> "The HOMOsapiens" group chat = hyung line

-Time skip-

 

As time passes by Seungmin and Jeongin before friends and became friends with Seungmin's group of friends. Jeongin's feeling towards Seungmin keeps on growing but he just brush it off...

 

"Milk first before cereal" group chat

 

Felix: Accent is just flavoured voices 😤😤😤

 

Jisung: Wait!! That makes sense 🅱️ro

 

Hyunjin: Ew a het 🤮🤮

 

Felix: Begone!! or I'll floor you 👊🏻

 

Seungmin: Sometimes idk how do you think Felix 🙄

 

Jeongin: He's kinda right tho...

 

Seungmin: Jeongin you too?! I need new friends. I'll be hanging with Woojin hyung's friends now 😤 

 

Felix: Me too 🤪

 

Jisung: You just want to be with that pizza looking guy 👀

 

Jeongin: Oh worm 👀

 

Felix: Coming from someone who kept staring at Minho hyung 🙄

 

Jisung: aksskadjadasdkjnla

 

Hyunjin: I think you broke Jisung...

 

Seungmin: Press f to pay respect

 

Jeongin: f

 

Hyunjin: f

 

Felix: f

 

Jisung: I hate all of you!!!!!

 

-

 

"The HOMOsapiens" group chat

 

Minho: Channnnnnnnn!!!!!!!

Minho: when can we meet your other friendssssss

 

Changbin: Shut up I'm studying here 🙄

 

Woojin: Idk if you have heard this but have you ever heard of silent mode?

 

Minho: Damnnn he snapped 

 

Changbin: I hate all of you! I need new friends🙄

 

Chan: You can't do that plus you love us ❤️❤️

 

Changbin: Yeah sure... whatever makes you sleep

 

Chan: so Minho why are you being so loud for??

 

Minho: I want to see the squirrel kid that Jeongin is friends with 😫

 

Woojin: You just want to flirt with him 😶

 

Minho: No... 🤥

 

Chan: tbh that is not a bad idea 🤔

 

Minho: PLEASSSEEEEEEE 🙏🏻

 

Chan: fine as long you'll stop bugging me 🙄

 

Minho: Thank you chrissss ❤️

 

Chan: whatever 🙄

 

-

 

Chan thought that it would be a great idea to make a group chat with everybody...

 

-

"Peasants and Jeongin" group chat

 

Chan created the group chat

Chan added Woojin, Jeongin, Seungmin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Changbin, Felix and Minho

 

Chan: Welcome peasants and Jeongin ❤️

 

Jeongin: Hi hyungs 😇

 

Changbin: What is this?! I didn't sign up for this!!

 

Woojin: Stop being a brat 🙄

 

Felix: YEEHAW!!! 🤠

 

Seungmin: ...

 

Minho: Hi Jisung ❤️

 

Jisung: asldkjaspdjapd

 

Hyunjin: Jisung is ded 🎉

 

Chan: Introductions 🅱️lease

 

Woojin: Baby I love you but please stop using that emoji

 

Chan: KASDLANDLANDK

 

Minho: Great! Chan's ded too

 

Woojin: Anyway 🙄 I'm Woojin

 

Felix: Your Fornite boy Felix 🤠

 

Changbin: Changbin

 

Minho: that intro is so dry 🙄

 

Changbin: how is it done then

 

Minho: Sup hoes 👁👄👁 I'm Minho and single if you wanna date me, pm is the key 😉

 

Jisung: that's bold anyway I'm Jisung 🐿

 

Hyunjin: Hey I'm Hyunjin aka Jinyoung's long lost son

 

Seungmin: Stan Day6! I'm Seungmin 

 

Jeongin: I'm Jeongin nice to meet you all ❤️

 

Minho: LSAKDJLA the baby is cute I want him 

 

Jeongin: Who?

 

Chan: Back off he's my child! Anyway I'm Chan 

 

Felix: Yeehaw 🤠

 

Jeongin: Hyung what is this for?

 

Chan: [Redacted] want to meet [Redacted]

 

Hyunjin: Oh worm 👀

 

Chan: So anyone want to hangout or whatever?

 

Jisung: I'm down

 

Felix: I'm down (2)

 

Minho: I'm down (3)

 

Hyunjin: I'm down (4)

 

Changbin: sure whatever 👀

 

Jeongin: 🤩 -Screams- YESSSSSs

 

Woojin: 8/9 so Seungmin?

 

Seungmin: No thanks I rather stay at home 😪

 

Jeongin: Minnie pls 🥺

 

Seungmin: skaldkasd fine 😤

 

Jisung: Whipped

 

Minho: ^

 

Chan: Anyway lets meet at YW Cafe on Saturday 10:00 am

 

Jeongin: Roger 🤠

 

-

 

Hyunjin to Seungmin

 

Hyunjin: I smell whipped 😉

 

Seungmin: Shut up 🙄

 

Hyunjin: But you're not denying it tho🤡

 

Seungmin: 🗿🗿🗿

 

Hyunjin: Gotcha 😉

 

Seungmin: Just shut up ok?!?!

 

Hyunjin: Yeah sure 🤡

 

-

 

Saturday 9:45 am

 

Jeongin went early because he was very excited and plus he can meet new friends so he went in the cafe waiting for the others.

 

"Peasants and Jeongin" group chat

 

Jeongin: hyungs!! I'm here already~~~

 

Chan: I'm on my way to the door I see you

Chan: And I'm with Woojin

 

Minho: Ew gross couples

 

Changbin: You're just jealous that you're single as pringle

 

Minho: @Felix collect your man

 

Changbin: DASKNJNDKAD 

 

Felix: fsalkjdakjsd

 

Hyunjin: ok they're broken

 

Jisung: 👁👄👁 tea 

 

Minho: Hi baby 😉

 

Jisung: SKDLNLASD

 

Seungmin: ok great 🙄

 

Hyunjin: Btw where are you guys? I'm here with Jeongin, Woojin hyung, and Chan hyung

 

Seungmin: 2 mins

 

Felix: just went in with Jisung~~

 

Minho: Changbin and I are on the counter ordering drinks for everybody (Changbin's treat 😉)

 

Jeongin: Caramel Macchiato please 🥺

 

Seungmin: ^

 

Hyunjin: Whipped 😪

 

Seungmin: You wanna fite 🅱️ro?!

 

Chan: Anyway... Hibiscus Tea for me and Woojinnie

 

Minho: Gross but ok 

 

Felix: Vanilla Frappuccino for me and Green Tea Frappuccino for Jisung

 

Hyunjin: Dark Caramel Frap for me 🤩

 

Minho: Noted wait for us there!

 

Jeongin: Ok uwu 

 

-

 

After hanging out at the cafe, enjoying their drinks, Chan thought that it would be a great idea to go to the Amusement Park. So they headed out to walked their way to the amusement park still it's very near to the cafe.

 

-

 

As they arrived, "what should we do first?" Chan asked 

 

"Ride the rollercoaster!" Woojin screamed. As Jeongin heard that he felt a little nervousness because he is not really a fond of scary rides.

 

Minho and Jisung protested about the idea but they don't really have any choices so they joined the others.

 

Seungmin saw Jeongin acting a little strange so he approach him and asked "Are you ok?". Jeongin, on the other hand, too nervous to speak and kept on stuttering his words "N-no"

"Aw~ my little Innie is scared of riding the rollercoaster~" Seungmin teased. "I-I'm n-not!!" Jeongin objected but he can't help to be flustered on Seungmin calling him 'Innie'

 

They went to ride the rollercoaster and luckily there's no line. "Crap!" Jeongin screamed internally.

 

Seungmin ran to the front car and pulled Jeongin to sit beside him while Jeongin has no choice but to join him. "Innie don't cry during the ride" Seungmin kept teasing him. 

Jeongin just rolled his eyes and at the same time the car started moving

 

Everyone became quiet except for Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin screaming in regret on riding the rollercoaster 

 

Seungmin noticed the scared facial expression of Jeongin and hold his hand tightly. Jeongin looked at him in shocked and Seungmin gave him the warmest reassuring smile. "Is this what i get before dying this freaking ride?!" Jeongin thought to himself.

 

The Rollercoaster ride was full of screaming especially the three cowards (Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin) and a flustered Jeongin.

 

After the ride Jeongin's soul just ran away not because of the ride but Seungmin holding his hand made his soul to escape his body.

 

"Mate that was amazing!" Chan said with enjoyment 

 

Jisung, Hyunjin, and Felix are frozen on what happened, but Hyunjin managed to handle himself and saw Seungmin and Jeongin are still holding hands, "Seungmin-ah" Hyunjin shouted to get his attention.

 

Seungmin looked at the Hyunjin and gave the disgusted expression because Hyunjin is looking at Seungmin with the biggest smirk.

 

Jeongin doesn't really know what happened not until he realized he's still holding Seungmin's hands. He let go of Seungmin's hand and said "I'm s-sorry" he can't really look at Seungmin in the eyes because he's blushing so hard.

 

"It's ok, I kinda-" Seungmin was cut off because of Felix screaming wanting to ride the vikings

 

Felix screaming his lungs out because he really want to try the vikings, so they went to the wanted ride and they found out there's a short line. They waited on line which was taking long so some of them were on their phones or chatting with each other which Seungmin and Jeongin have this awkward tension between them. None of does the first move until its their turn on the ride.

 

Woojin, Chan and Seungmin sat at the far back of the ride (because they are the "tough kids") while Felix, Minho and Jisung sat at middle and Changbin, Hyunjin and Jeongin in front of the tough kids.

 

The ride was full on screaming out of enjoyment not like the rollercoaster experience.

 

After that they have decided that they should spit up so they can do whatever they want.

They group by three so Woojin, Chan and Hyunjin;

Changbin, Minho, and Felix; and

Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin.

 

ChangMinLix ran off to ride "less scary rides", while WooHyunChan went somewhere without saying what they are planning.

 

Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin were left so they have decide to play some on booths or clawing machines to win so prize.

 

-

 

Chan, Woojin and Hyunjin quickly hid behind a booth, catching their breath. "You know what I'm thinking?" Chan said while giving a smirk. Woojin got the idea and laughed while Hyunjin is still in confusion.

 

"Is this about Seungmin and Jeongin?" Hyunjin asked.

 

"Wait! You know?!" Chan asked in shock. 

 

"I know Seungmin has caught feelings towards Jeongin" Hyunjin said while rubbing his nape.

 

"My brother has a crush on Innie?!" Woojin screamed and Chan covered his mouth because he don't want to be caught.

 

"Eh?! You don't know?!" Hyunjin said with a confused look.

 

"We know the other way around" Chan laughed.

 

"Well this will be fun" Woojin said with a huge grin on his face.

 

-

 

Jeongin, Jisung and Seungmin went to the part of the amusement park where it is full of booths and claw machines.

 

"Let's try this" Jisung shouted while pointing on the shooting game where you knock off targets and get a plushie for a prize.

 

Jisung went quickly to the booth and paid to play, he grab the toy gun and aim at targets, while Seungmin just watching him with a smug on his face and Jeongin cheering him like there's no tomorrow.

 

Jisung used all of his bullet but managed to hit one target. "Unfair" he groans. "At least you get a prize" Jeongin smiled at him while receiving a small keychain plushie from the worker.

 

"My turn" Seungmin said with a confident tone on voice that annoys Jisung so he just rolled his eyes.

 

Seungmin aimed at the targets and managed to hit a target using all of his bullets.

 

"Loser" Seungmin teased Jisung while Jeongin thought to himself "He's amazing at everything"

 

Seungmin got a huge puppy plushie as a prize and gave it to Jeongin.

 

"Wait? What?" Jeongin asked in shock

 

"I'm not really a fan of plushie and you look cute with it" Seungmin said and wink at the younger.

 

Jeongin was so flustered on what Seungmin said that he just pressed his head on the plushie while Jisung is still confused on what's happening in front of him.

 

-

 

After all the fun they had, Jeongin, Seungmin and Jisung decided to rest and find some food to eat. They found snack booth where they found the rest of the squad already eating on a table. They approached them and Woojin, Chan and Hyunjin gave this look at Seungmin and Jeongin and they know what is the meaning of it.

 

"OMG you got a huge plushie!" Felix scream in amusement.

 

"Yeah.. Seungminnie gave it to me" Jeongin said with the brightest smile on his face. Seungmin was looking Jeongin while saying that and it gave him a heart attack, on the he say 'Seungminnie' was the purest he ever heard.

 

the table was oh's and giggles until Seungmin decided to order food for the three of them.

 

"i'll help you~" Jeongin offered to Seungmin, well who can say no to Jeongin.

 

They left the table leaving the other behind.

 

-

 

 

"So Seungmin and Jeongin like each other, right?" Minho giggly asked

 

"Really?!" Jisung shocked because he was with them but didn't managed to get the hint.

 

"Yes! you idiot!" Woojin answered Jisung.

 

"You were with them the whole time and didn't even noticed that they like each other" Changbin signed.

 

-

 

"What do you want? It's my treat" Seungmin asked while petting Jeongin's head 

 

"No need I can buy on my own" Jeongin shyly refused

 

"I insist" Seungmin said with a smile that melted Jeongin's heart.

 

"I like churros" Jeongin shyly said to Seungmin

 

"All right" Seungmin said and grabs his hand that made Jeongin blush.

 

-

 

When they came back with the food the others gave them smirking looks at the two.

 

Seungmin just ignored them and set their food on the table and ate while Jeongin shyly ate his food.

 

- 

 

After the wonderful food they had, they chat and teased each other until they decided it's time to head home.

 

They walked to their neighbourhood and one by one go to their separate ways. Until Woojin, Seungmin, Chan and Jeongin left, they chat and laughed until Woojin and Seungmin reached their house.

 

Woojin and chan bid their goodbyes while the other two have the awkward tension like they don't know each other. Until, "Bye" Jeongin shyly said towards to Seungmin. "Bye!" Seungmin said with happiness in his voice plus with a tight hug to Jeongin.

 

Jeongin froze at the moment until Seungmin let go and went inside with Woojin.

 

Jeongin just stand there forgetting that Chan is right beside him.

 

"So how was the date?" Chan teasingly said to Jeongin.

 

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!" Jeongin screamed while pouting.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while ;-; but I'm back uwu  
> Scream at me for not updating at @mochijeonginnie on twt  
> Sorry if i changed in writing style

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing something so I'm very sorry for the grammatical error found ╥﹏╥  
> Kudos and comments will be always appreciated (⺣◡⺣)♡*


End file.
